


Your Friend (?), Ranboo

by sleemyyy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream SMP Lore, Dream Smp, Gen, Ranboo - Freeform, Ranboo Lore, Tubbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleemyyy/pseuds/sleemyyy
Summary: Ranboo loves his dearest friend, Tubbo, and doesn't want to hurt him. However, he doesn't know if he has power over what he does.I thought I would write a letter to Tubbo from Ranboo's perspective every time we get Ranboo lore, starting when he visited Dream in prison. I'll update every time theres more lore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. I'm Sorry: A Letter to Tubbo From Ranboo's Perspective After He Visited Dream in Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo writes to Tubbo after he visits Dream in prison, not knowing if he can trust himself.

Tubbo,

I am writing this after I visited Dream at the prison. It was a horrendous experience, I don’t remember much though. I’ll still try to explain, I think it’s important that you know what happened. I didn’t get to take anything with me, and I was under a poison potion the whole time. I was afraid. I didn’t feel safe there. Sam had my memory book. My book, he had it. 

I really don’t know what to tell you, I only remember bits and pieces. I know he had a clock. Dream, he had a clock. He also had a chest. It was full of books. I don't remember what the books said, but I do remember how I felt. I had written those books before. Yet, somehow, he has them. We talked for a while. Every second I spent there, in the obsidian box, I felt less and less safe. He had my memories, he knows everything I’ve ever done. I guess this explains what he said next.

He said, I really don’t want to tell you, but there’s something urging me to. He said that he is me. Tubbo, if this is true, I am not myself, I am not Ranboo, your friend, I am Dream, your enemy. As much as I hate to admit, but he might be right. I’ve done terrible things, Tubbo. Terrible, terrible things. I’m sorry.

Tubbo, I’m so sorry. I know you probably won’t want to speak to me ever again after you read this, but I’m scared. I can’t trust anyone anymore. You’re the only person that I trust, but after this, I can’t trust myself, meaning you probably don’t trust me either. I wouldn’t blame you, but please, don’t leave me. Tubbo, I need you by my side. I was all alone, and really, I still am, unless you choose to change that.

Please help me. I don’t want to become the next Dream.

Your Friend (?),   
Ranboo.


	2. Help Me, Please: A Letter to Tubbo From Ranboo After he Visited the Egg

Tubbo, 

The egg, it’s powerful. It knows. Tubbo it knows. The egg knows. It called me a traitor. I wanted to destroy it, I really did. I just… couldn’t. There was something telling me not to do it Tubbo, and I gave in. I’m not strong enough to do this myself. I can’t do this on my own, I need help. 

I don’t know if you got my previous letter, I didn’t get a response, but I really hope you did, and hopefully you don’t hate me. But it’s too much for me to handle. I don’t remember much, and I don't want to remember. My memories, some of them come back, Tubbo. But I don't want to remember.

I don't want to remember Tubbo, I don't want to. I don't want to remember I don't want to remember I don't want to remember I don't want to remember I don't want to remember I don't want to remember I don't want to remember I don't want to remember I don't want to remember I don't want to remember I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER 

Help me, please.

Your friend (?),  
Ranboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this one, I missed the stream and didn't have much time to watch the vod, hope you like it :]


End file.
